valkyriedrivefandomcom-20200213-history
Mana Inagawa
A calm, loving girl, Mana serves as the group’s mediator. She can transform her hair into arrows one strand at a time, making her an especially dangerous opponent to face off against knowing her hair can slip through any crack in the enemy’s defenses. Her greatest weapon, however, may be her ability to make people around her crack a smile no matter whether she’s complimenting them or telling them off. Background Appearance Mana is a girl of average height with long brown hair and yellow eyes. She wears a flower on the left side of her hair. She wears a mike-like shirt and a red skirt. She wears sandals instead of shoes. Personality Mana was a rookie in good luck and sexual behavior without a bad reason, she only stays relaxed and meditated all by herself. Fighting Style Mana was a professional on Japanese archery (Kyudo) and Karate styles, utilizing both long-ranged and close-ranged (when using the blades of her bow as melee weapon, punches, and kicks). Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Precision - To be added * Skilled Fighter (Unknown) - Despite presumably unseen/unused in the game, Mana was possibly using punches and kicks like Ranka's. * Archery - Any Drive partner (in their bow form) can cause Mana to wield and mastering archery. ** Sharp Shooting - Mana is basically a sharp-shooter. At least, her hair arrows have penetrative force when shot. * Swordsmanship - In fact, Mana didn't wield a sword at this point, she can use the side-blades of her bow by swinging it over foes. * Acrobatics - Mana was skilled in acrobatic movements. * Hair Arrow Manifestation - Mana was able to convert her hair strand into an energy arrow. When removed, a new strand will grow in her hair without problems. Drive Breaks * Ara Mitama - Mana grabs her hair strand from her hair transforming into an energy arrow before shooting the opponents. However, the recoil force of this attack was so strong, allowing to knockback foes far away. * Nigi Mitama - Mana shoots a barrage of her hair arrows by using acrobatic flips straight forward. * Kushi Mitama - Mana's powerful finisher. She surrounds her bow with her strands of hair before shooting a very long hair arrow into the sky, forming a giant shower, said to destroy a few city blocks with a strong blast radius. Weaknesses TBA Yandere Laugh? Due to her voice actress: In Chapter 3-A, after her meditation, she always thinks the Kagurazaka Sisters and Momo Kuzuryu were "clueless fools of trash". However, with her initial giggle, she laughs insanely. Trivia * Mana's motif is a Dragon. By using Final Drive with any partner, her bow became a resemblance to two blue dragons with green eyes. ** This was reference to Kamen Rider series. It may referred to the following Kamen Riders with Dragon motifs: **# Shinji Kido/Tatsumi (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Ryuki) **# Haruto Soma (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Wizard) **# Mitsuzane Kureshima (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Ryugen) **# Ryutaros (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form) **# Shouichi Tsugami (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Agito) **# Dark Shinji (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Ryuga) **# Ryuga Banjou (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Cross-Z) * During the Chaos Route of the game, Mana Inagawa is called as Kirin Chaos (or simply as Kirin by Koharu), a separate type of the fifth Pillar God, Kirin. * Mana is the first Valkyrie to have a Yandere personality throughout the series. * Mana shares the same seiyuu voice with her shinobi counterpart, Yumi, from Senran Kagura (A brother franchise from Marvelous). Gallery *Mana Inagawa/Gallery Quotes * Mana Inagawa/Quotes Relationship * Mana Inagawa/Relationship Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Liberator Category:Exter Category:Pillar God